Love
by Princess Muffinhead
Summary: After Hinata confessed her love to Naruto, he has to decide how he feels towards her. Does he really like her? One-shot.


**A/N: My first one-shot. And it's my favorite pairing. Yaay! :3**  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. If I did, It's be about Gaara and Deidara wouldn't have died.**

* * *

After Hinata admitted her love for Naruto, she was scared that everyone would reject her. Stare in amazement. Maybe even call her stupid.  
No one else had cared for the boy like she did.

She loved him more than anything else in the world. And she could die for him if need be. But he was always an outcast in their world. People looked upon him with disdain. With hatred. She never understood it. She wish she had his confidence and his will. That's why she has always admired him, and actually ended up falling for him. He saved her from bullies as a child, and ever since she has wanted to do the same for him. No one else could ever try to understand.

After Naruto defeated Pein, his whole world changed. The village began to treat him like a hero. He had no time for himself anymore because people were always wanting his autograph or else he was helping rebuild. He never had a chance to talk to Hinata about her confession. He thought about it daily, and even wandered about his own feelings towards her.

Hinata knew he was busy. She was glad, though, that people were giving him the attention he deserves. She would see children gather around him and ask for autographs. At first, he was humble about it, but now he tells stories of his ninja life to them. They would gather around him and listen intently. She loved seeing him like that. She knew that he would talk to her about her love for him at some point, when he was ready.

* * *

After the Ninja War, Naruto was even more of a hero. But he was still wanting Sasuke to come back. It was his main focus in life. Yet he still pondered Hinata's words every night when he went to bed. He even had nightmares about that day. He would wake up in a cold sweat. He needed to sort his feelings out for her before talking to her about it.

Hinata had found a new strength after the war. She felt more confident, especially when seeing Naruto so confident. She desperately wanted to talk to him about that day. She wanted to know what his response was. Did he think she was stupid? Not his type? Oh, she wanted to know.

Naruto knew he didn't have feelings for Sakura anymore. The day that she "confessed" to him didn't make him happy like he wished it did. He knew it wasn't the truth, anyways. But did he have feelings for Hinata? He knew she was nice and sweet. Plus an amazing cook. Quiet, but he was rambunctious enough for both of them. She helped raise her younger sister, Hanabi, so he knew she was good with kids. She'd be a perfect mother. Plus he knew that she was beautiful. He blushed at the thought.

* * *

Hinata saw him wandering around one night out her window. She wanted to yell out to him. She even opened her window so he could hear her, but she blushed and closed it shut. Just as it clicked, she saw him look up at her. He looked confused and embarrassed. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Naruto couldn't sleep. He had the dream again, only even more terrifying. When he woke up, a river of tears flowed from his eyes. He decided to take a walk around the newly constructed town to clear his thoughts. He had just turned down a road right next to a tall house when he heard a noise. He looked up and saw Hinata. She was blushing, but not avoiding his eyes like usual. He needed to talk to her. He wanted to call out and have her meet him on the road. He finally decided to do it.

She saw his expression change to his determined look. He had made his mind up about something, she knew. He waved almost shyly at her, then mouthed something about joining him. She thought quickly, then nodded her head in agreement. She closed her curtain and changed quickly out of her pajamas and into appropriate clothing.

Naruto saw her cover the window with her curtain. He waited, thinking about what he wanted to say. He had finally come to the conclusion that he liked her, but he didn't know her well enough so say "love." But if he asks her out, they can go on dates and he can figure out if it's "love." He had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before he knew he loved her. But what then? Will he propose? He pictured her in a beautiful, white gown walking down the aisle towards him. He received a pink tinge to his cheeks from the thought.

Hinata's family was asleep, so she had to sneak down carefully. She slipped down the stairs and to the front door. She slowly opened it so it wouldn't creak, and saw her crush standing just a few feet away. She walked out into the moonlight.

He turned around to see her walk out of her home. Her hair was shining in the moonlight, and she was almost glowing. She looked like an angel. He laughed nervously, trying to shove the thought away. "Uh..uhmm..Hi, Hinata-chan." He fumbled for words. He had never felt so nervous. "H-Hi, Naruto-kun." She fidgeted with her fingers,not looking at him. He searched his mind for what to say. "Uhm..H-How have you been?" She softly said. He looked at her. How should he answer that? He's been training desperately for the fight against Sasuke, not to mention he has been losing sleep over her and this moment. He rubbed his cheek. He had to put his usual brave front on. "I've been great! Busy training and stuff, but that's only helping me be stronger!" He gave his foxy grin.

She looked up at him for the first time. She could tell he hasn't been great. His eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying or from lack of sleep. Maybe even both. "Na-Naruto-kun." He looked drained. "Hah. I guess you could see through that lie, right? You seem to be the only one." He chewed on that thought. She blushed.

"I've been uhm..nervous about this, I guess." He sheepishly continued. "Ever since that day...when you almost died fighting for me..." He didn't know how to continue. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. This is it. She braced herself for possible rejection. He tried move on. "Uhmm...I've been thinking over what you said to me...And I keep having nightmares of you getting attacked, so I haven't been sleeping well." At this he yawned. She felt horrible for being the cause of his sleepless nights.

"But, I, after thinking it over..." another yawn escaped his mouth, "I..uh...Well, I know I like you. And I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" He finally said it. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Even though he knew she loved him, he was still nervous about what her answer would be. He held his breath, waiting for her reply.

She was surprised. She was almost expecting the opposite. She knew he liked Sakura, so why ask **her** out? She felt her blood boiling underneath her pale cheeks. Finally, she replied, "I-I would be glad to g-go out with you, Naruto-kun." She gave him a cute smile. He had never really seen her smile like that before, and couldn't help but grin. He knew now that she was going to be very easy to love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :) I tried to stay as close to the characters as possible and how they would react and whatnot. Please tell me how I did.**


End file.
